


After(glowing)

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [114]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: human klaroline bathroom smut. while they're relaxing & coming down from their highs, they end up getting into an argument.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 56





	After(glowing)

His hand is clamped over her mouth, and she drags her teeth across the palm.

“Fuck,” Klaus groans into her neck, his whole body clenching with release. “You’re killing me, love.”

Still relishing the shocks of her own pleasure, Caroline gives him a tired, relaxed smile. “No, thanks. I think I’ll keep you,” she sighs. She struggles to steady them both with a tight grip on the sink, and gently bumps him back. “But get off now.”

His smirk curls as he kisses her shoulder, only to bite her instead. “I thought we just did.”

“Seriously,” she half laughs, trying to keep her voice low to escape notice of the reception happening on the other side of the door. “You’re heavy.”

Hands dropping low to the rounded curve of her barely noticeable belly, Klaus lifts a challenging eyebrow. He opens his mouth, but-

“Don’t even think it,” she bites out harshly, digging an elbow back into his gut. “I’ve had enough of your sister’s comments about how I fill out my dress. You are not allowed to call me fat when you did this to me.”

He sighs and pulls back, redressing and helping to straighten the layers of tulle Rebekah had insisted upon calling a bridesmaid’s dress. “You’re not fat,” he smiles sweetly, “and you’re more beautiful than ever, which is why Bekah is being a brat.”

Pouting, Caroline drops her head to his shoulder. “I’m sorry. These mood swings are driving me crazy.”

“Mmm,” he hums with a soft kiss. “The one that had you dragging me into the bathroom was altogether lovely.”

She pokes a dimple, smiling like she’d never been angry. “Very true.”


End file.
